Lo bueno de huir de alguien
by Mirai no Tenshi
Summary: Cosas buenas te pueden pasar al huir de una chica ¿Quieres saber que le paso a Kujo con Victorique? pasa y lee


**Lo bueno de huir de alguien**

_Hola hace no mucho acabe de ver Gosick y me encanto aunque casi lloro con el final jiji y me sorprendí al ver que casi no hay fics de tan buen anime y por eso hago mi aporte. Espero que les guste y comenten._

**Disclaimer: **Gosick ni sus personajes me pertenecen sino a Kazuki Sakuraba

Era un día cualquiera en la academia St. Margarita, en lo mas alto de la biblioteca después de subir una infinidad de escalones se encontraba un jardín botánico, en donde siempre se encontraba la "hada de oro".

Kujo estaba subiendo a prisa los escalones para ver lo mas pronto a Victorique.

-Ojala no se enoje por venir a verla a estas horas, no, no creo además a de estar aburrida como es su costumbre, pero y si se enoja por no llevarle algo para que se desaburra, bueno lo que me esta sucediendo espero que le de solución-jadeaba exhausto Kujo

-¿¡Kujo! En donde te metiste-gritaba alguien desde escaleras mucho mas abajo

-¡Rayos! Vio donde me metí, lo bueno es que ya estoy arriba, Victorique ¿estas aquí?-susurraba con la intención que la chica que lo perseguía no lo escuchara-Victorique ¿Dónde estas?

-Kujo, en donde estas, ¡espérame!-los gritos de la chica se escuchaban mas cerca

Después de revisar un poco el jardín por fin vio una silueta que parecía la de una muñeca de porcelana, tirada en el suelo. Al ver que no le respondía, se espanto y corrió hacia ella

-¡Victorique, Victorique! ¿Estas bien?-preguntaba intranquilo

-Mmm que rayos quieres Kujo, que no ves que estoy tomando una siesta-decía una muy adormilada Victorique

-Kujo, solo quiero preguntarte algo-la voz de la señorita que toda la mañana había perseguido a Kujo ya resonaba por el jardín

-¿Con que Avril viene tras de ti?-pregunto la chica de cabello dorado con un tono celoso

-Toda la mañana ha andado tras de mi y no me deja en paz y quería saber si tu tendrías la forma para que se alejara de mi, es que yo solo quiero estar con…-calló estaba a punto de meter la pata-ven vamos a escondernos

-A mi no me interesa que se traiga esa niña contigo así que déjame en paz-pero cuando menos lo sintió ya estaba siendo arrastrada por Kujo que la tomo del brazo para jalarla, pero de una manera poco sutil debido a su desesperación por esconderse.

-Kujo me estas lastimando-susurro, las lagrimas estaba a punto de derramarse sobre sus blancas mejillas

Los dos se escondieron en el mueble donde acostumbraba Victorique esconderse cuando alguien subía hasta lo mas alto de la biblioteca.

Como pudo Kujo se metió y con el a Victorique, se metieron tan a prisa de modo que ella quedo encima del apodado kuroi shinigami con las manos de ella apoyándose en su pecho

-Kujo se que estas aquí no te escondas-la voz de Avril se escuchaba aun mas cerca

-Kuj…-intento hablar Victorique pero la mano de el lo impidió

-Shh no quiero que me encuentre-pero sintió algo raro, su mano estaba mojada pero ¿porque?

-Mmm que raro, estoy segura que aquí estaba, a lo mejor bajo por elevador-y en eso Avril se dirigió de nuevo a las escaleras para ir en busca de Kujo

Dentro del mueble donde estaban todo estaba en completa oscuridad de modo que Kujo no podía ver lo que estaba sucediendo y por que su mano estaba mojada

-¿Victorique estas bien?-en un intento por acomodarse se inclino hacia delante chocando su frente con la de Victorique, provocando aun mas su llanto

-Eres un idiota Kujo, solo por tu egoísmo me haces llorar-hipaba

-¿Estas llorando? ¿Por que?

-¿No te diste cuenta como me trataste?-dijo sollozando

Recordó lo que inconcientemente hizo, recordó que tomo bruscamente a ella por el brazo y la jalo y el golpe en la frente y lo más importante: que ella era muy susceptible al dolor.

-Lo siento en verdad, es que no quería que Avril me encontrara, perdóname- y en un intento por consolarla la abrazo, los brazos de el la estrecharon contra su pecho, los de ella resbalaron a los costados de el, la camisa de su uniforme se mojo con las lagrimas, sus manos frotaron su espalda, ella escuchaba su corazón un poco acelerado aunque el de ella esta empezando a comportarse de la misma forma. Su cabello dorado estaba tan cerca de la cara de Kujo que podía oler su shampoo de flores siguiendo la fragancia hasta que su aliento choco con la cabeza de Victorique que sintió un escalofrío por el calido aliento; no pudiendo resistirse mas Kujo tomo la barbilla de ella, subió lentamente su cara hasta estar frente a frente, no se podían ver, pero sentían sus alientos, los corazones estaban latiendo aun mas aprisa, las mejillas tomaron color y las lagrimas pararon, sus respiración cada vez mas cerca…

-¡POR FIN TE ENCONTRE!-la voz de Avril resonó por toda la biblioteca

Victorique espantada por el semejante grito, se abalanzo sobe Kujo para que la abrazara, por suerte Avril se había equivocado de mueble así que no los descubrió y se marcho de la biblioteca para buscarlo por el jardín

-Ammm será mejor que salgamos de aquí, porque ya me dolió mi cuerpo de estar tan apretados

Victorique se acordó de que estaba abrazando a Kujo y lo libero del abrazo para que pudieran salir

Abrieron la puerta del mueble y la luz ilumino sus caras mostrando el sonrojo de ambos, que salieron rápidamente

-Será mejor que te vallas tras Avril-dijo Victorique alisándose el vestido, tratando de recuperar su postura

-No, yo me quiero quedar aquí…contigo

El hada estaba sorprendida de las palabras de Kujo, cuando estaba a punto de voltear a verlo, el tomo su mano e hizo que volteara a verlo, estaban muy cerca, hizo acopio de todo su valor para besarla.

Fue un beso muy gentil, lleno de ternura, mientras sus labios jugaban con los de ella, acariciaba su mejilla, era tan suave, tan delicada.

Por la fastidiosa necesidad de respirar se tuvieron que separar, en lo ojos de ambos se podía ver el amor oculto que tenían y que ahora lo podían expresar libremente

-Kujo…yo

-Shh-el dedo de el se poso su boca para silenciarla-Victorique te quiero y nada me haría mas feliz si tu me correspondieras

-Baka, creo que te lo acabo de demostrar-el sonrojo se hizo mas fuerte y desvío la mirada

Kujo la intento besar de nuevo, pero ella se echo a correr hacia el elevador y antes de que llegara el le dijo

-¡Si quieres besarme de nuevo me tendrás que alcanzar!-en ese instante se cerro la puerta y comenzó a descender

-Te alcanzare Victorique-y se echo a correr escaleras abajo

De ahora en adelante visitaría con mayor frecuencia la biblioteca y ya no le pesaría tanto subir las escaleras con tal de estar junto a su hada dorada.

Después de todo el huir de ciertas personas trae muy buena suerte, si conoces a una hada dorada.

_¿Qué tal? Apenas estaba viendo la traducción de una canción queda muy bien para esta linda parejita. La canción se llama Puppy Love y la canta Perfume, uno de mis grupos favoritos jiji._

_Por si les interesa ver el video esta en mi face, me pueden buscar como Mirai no Tenshi y la imagen es la misma de mi perfil de Fanfiction._


End file.
